


Reverence (OCxGeneralHux)

by Mooneon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Discrimination, Dominant Armitage Hux, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Interracial Relationship, Racist Language, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooneon/pseuds/Mooneon
Summary: Mavka; a bitter and insecure Twi'lek is working for the First Order. She does what has to; work and work. Do what she must and just stay as a nobody. But after what she sees, Mavka begins to fall out of line until she is unexpectedly given a role so peculiar, no one would ever believe.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
There's always pain in the concealment. Anxiety through all the work. But that was the way things were.

I covered my hands with black gloves, wore goggles, and painted my face with peach-colored pigments. My whole facial structure was much like humans. But not so much as my blue skin-tone and protruding tails from my head ruins it.

My role was simple. I could do anything after all the years of labor. I fought my way through slavery and learned many ways of surviving.

Many lower working classes were upon the low-tier area and I was too. It wasn't long before I was recruited in the engineering department. So many, so many souls were lost at least every day. Ones that fell weak, ones that weren't loyal, and ones that didn't suffice. I think of myself as self-reserved, resilient, and dutiful. I've contemplated my death a few times. Reassuring myself if I ever get into trouble. But, through all my time spent here. Nothing seems eventful.

I'm mostly ignored, passed through as if I'm a wandering specter. Eyes do not flinch at me, I'm always covered in dark clothing. I've been hiding my appearance for a while now. I tighten my tails as close to my skull as I cover my head with a certain helmet. A hood overlaps it and with every inch of skin exposed, I cake it with paint and make sure no Twi'Lek features protrude.

——-

This place was dark and strict, every corner was a thrill. The never-ending obscure hallways.

The First Order fleet was massive. It would've taken years to get used to the structure of the ship. Mavka was an unpretentious engineer. A sufficient role for her due to her skills. She always kept to herself throughout all times. Mavka was obedient and attentive to details. She understood the uneasiness from certain recruits; even when they were a higher rank than her, there was always corruption within corruption.

Mavka wanted nothing more but to drag attention to herself. Expect, to witness the growth of the First Order.

The notorious Kylo Ren was the but the most feared sith lord in the galaxy. Mavka had never seen him in the first person, only heard of him and how brooding and tall he was. Dressed in a black attire, wavering cloak, and his darkening helmet which covered his face. He was no stardom, nor did Mavka longed to meet with him. All she had to do was keep to herself and retain her tasks clean and impeccable.

Mavka attended to her post - the station where many pilot fleets were present. As others boarded the ship's vessel, many checkups were to be made. Of course, machines were already tasked with many jobs, replacing people to do the dirty work. This was the start of advanced machinery. Every day people of the First Order lost their lives to many fates. None of which the First Order cared for. They could always take more children and program them to be loyal to the people.

As time went on, it was time for Mavka's shift to end. She headed for her quarters as another worker came for their shift.

Her room was small. She was insignificant and the fleet wasn't designed to provide so much space for insignificant beings such as her. It was always like a prison cell.

Finally, where she felt free from the tightening helmet; removing it was a pleasure. Her lekku were intertwined, tucked in as she felt them drop with soreness. Every day she did this, just so she didn't bother having to deal with herself being out there.

Her head rested on her small bed, comforting herself with her lekku. Her arms embracing each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_You make a neat and tidy house  
A good worker does  
A pinion of labours men  
As capable as trust_

Mavka had been through labor ever since she was a child. As soon as she was a young blossomed "woman" she was chosen to be a slave. As she remembered, her former master was an awful Baragwin. How she remembered just how pitiful and drenching it was. Mavka never understood why the law of Ryloth allowed young females to be sold off as slaves. Desperation seemed so clear now.

She had her courage just one day and began to take her life into her own hands.

Till then, she only remembered the journey to which led her to be employed by the First Order. But it seemed so long ago. Now she was just another worker in the depths of the shadows. Working in the lowest tier. Just a nobody. It was mild. It was just what she wanted. To be working for someone that hardly considered her even being there.

Yet, the First Order was a stringent Elite. They ruled in corrupt order, so there wasn't much room for being too unconstrained or carefree. These days, Mavka was often supervised by Lieutenants and Stormtroopers.

Lieutenant Baise. He was a middle-aged human. Balding hair and a severe look at all times. Literally, most expressions of the humans in the First Order kept that bitter look on their faces. They had to always wear that certain mask.

Many TIE fighters began to arrive in the hangar, slowly docking into Bay Two along with an imperial shuttle. It began to arrive into the open space of the hangar. As usual, some of these fleets came back heavily damaged or needed a check-up. An imperial shuttle generally meant something for transportation. Yet, these days there weren't many unfortunate captives taking in.

Mavka; as she worked on a couple of stems. She began to take glances at the opening of the Imperial shuttle. There came upon two stormtroopers with distinct stormtroopers. All she ever seen with her eyes were stormtroopers, lieutenants, captains, and colonels. Nothing to her sights these days seemed interesting. She had hoped this particular incoming had been enjoyable at least. 

These two; the stormtroopers turned their heads left and right. Taking dimwitted glances all around, as if they had never been here before. Most stormtroopers were stiff-looking, always looking forward. But these particular ones were so sloppy, slouched over like a couple of Wermals. _Do they know what they are doing?_ Mavka wondered. Her eyes so strained upon these two.

"You." Loud footsteps marched its way to her. Lieutenant Baise came charging at her.

"Have you become brain dead? Can't you see that Imperial shuttle is heavily damaged?" Baise pointed towards the shuttle, inflamed eyes glaring right at her hollow mind. Mavka stood up and nodded at his command. "Do your job, girl."

On her way to the shuttle, she locked her eyes on the somewhat uncertain stormtroopers. It just maybe nothing. Just a way to find something out of the ordinary to be adjusted on. Mavka sighed and converged on her task.

Even concentrated on her responsibility, she continued to eye the arrivals. They didn't exit the hangar, they instead headed somewhere more private and stingy. Somewhere between the crates. Mavka had to move herself from the shuttle for a moment, pretending to gather more supplies and tools. 

Carefully she began to conceal herself from the group. It seemed suspicious. Then she began to listen in. 

"You idiot! You didn't manage to capture those spies on that outpost. Now, what are we going to report to Chief?" The other trooper seemed annoyed at this thick-witted trooper. Clearly, they seemed distressed. But it seemed that the conversation they are having had no regard to her as much. Just a couple of troopers doing their jobs, failing at it. 

"I..I-" One of the troopers placed their head on their palm. The other pushed him. 

"Wait- Are you?" One of them began to remove the other's helmet off. The man's face and posture began to falter. He seemed heavily dazed. 

Her observation had been going on for too long. Yet, this seemed to be the only entertainment for her. Then...

_BANG!_

The crates jumped by the impact, the sound causing Mavka to jolt. Lieutenant Baise; his face consumed with red, his eyes fiery than ever. 

"You! Did I not say to work on that shuttle?" Baise pointed at the fleet and angrily approached her. "Do what you are told. Or I will find someone else who can. The First Order does not comply with pathetic, mindless weaklings like you." Mavka shuttered. The Lieutenant slowly backed away. 

"Work!" 

"- _-Yes, sir_." Mavka quickly moved to the shuttle, beginning to work. 

"What was that?" Lieutenant exclaimed. He approached her once more. "I could hardly hear puny voice." 

Mavka looked down despite wearing her helmet. 

"Yes. Sir." She said. 

The Lieutenant furrowed his brow and finally moved away. 

Mavka began to inspect the shuttle on the outside. It had been aimed by blasters. The dents on the outside exterior weren't the issue entirely, more so that the damage had been taken on the front. Mavka sighed. Gathering all necessary tools she began to do her objectives.

The hangar had only a few troopers lingering and technicians around. Baise was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he had matters dealt with higher ranks. Something to do with even more influential people. Mavka never cared so much about the higher ranks. No matter how important they are. She knew she wouldn't be in league with them ever. To always remain as nothing. 

Mavka headed inside the shuttle to investigate the engine. As her eyes ran off, she felt that the ship was cold. The damp air inside was growing intense. 

Then, a bit of clutter began to move. Its sound was prompted, enough to alert Mavka. She turned her head to the source of sound and began to slowly move. 

Before she could take another step; a figure risen from the shadows. A blaster pointing directly at her. Mavka froze in her tracks. Her hands raised as she backed away. It was a young girl who was almost at the same height as her. A human supposedly. But this girl was particularly bold and assured. They did not speak but only glared at Mavka. A finger laced against the mouth; indicating a silent gesture.

Mavka continued to watch the intruder, their blaster still pointed at her. 

And so, before her eyes, she watched the figure develop into a completely different look. It changed into a stormtrooper. It seemed to be a shapeshifter. How strange, how peculiar. 

Before she could comprehend the situation. She felt a rush overcome her as her consciousness fell dark. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" A coarse nudge to her body drove her out of consciousness. Her eyes gradually opened as her vision finally focused on a pair of stormtroopers around her. But the sight of someone's agitated face was starting to horrify her. Lieutenant Baise glared at her awakening figure as he faced one of the stormtroopers.

"What happened?" Baise questioned the stormtroopers.

"I'm not sure, sir. Just found her unconscious in the craft." The trooper replied. Baise heavily sighed. Pulling Mavka off the ground and onto her feet. 

"I am beyond the edge now, girl. I come back from a briefing and I hear that troopers have found you unconscious!" Baise exclaimed in utter annoyance. He shook Mavka out of her state of grogginess. 

"Are you ill?" He asked. Baise began to slowly tuck his hands underneath her helmet. The brief movement of her helmet alarmed Mavka in her state and removed herself from his grip in an instant. Assuring the tightness on her helmet, she backed away from the group. 

"--I-- I am okay." She said. Then she began to jog away from the hangar. Baise rose in exasperation.

"Where are you going?! Your task is unfinished!" He exclaimed. Baise groaned and stomped his foot. He was definitely done with her at this point. 

Mavka ran out of the hangar and into the halls. The rush of blood felt delayed. Her head starting to ache. She had to go somewhere more private. 

The halls and corridors felt more empty and barren. With this sort of emptiness. Mavka scooted herself around a corner to where she met a dead end. Beginning to remove her helmet. The release of its tightness that she had felt all-day had came with a rush of gratification as her Lekku poured out of the helmet. Every day, she would curl her Lekku into her helmet. To the point where she didn't care how much it hurt straining and squeezing. The point was to hide her true self. The First Order had always had a dislike for aliens. Speciesism is what they called it. It wasn't certain if they were as hostile to other species as the Empire was. 

Mavka rubbed her hands on her Lekku. Attempting to soothe her skin and muscles. 

"You there." A male voice called out from behind. Mavka had no time to squeeze on the mask. But she had to turn towards a stormtrooper who had caught her in a dead-end hiding in the shadows. 

He seemed to have paused for a moment then proceeding to approach her.

"Show me some identification." Mavka straighten her back by the sudden confrontation. She began digging into her pockets for her I.D. Giving it to the trooper. A solemn expression laid bare on her face. The trooper began to examine her card, slightly taken back by what he seen. 

"A technician, huh? Didn't know the First Order employed aliens." He said. Mavka groaned at his comment. 

"...What is it to you?" Mavka murmured bitterly. The stormtrooper's head bounced at her remark. 

"What did you say? Want me to report you to your superior and have you removed?" The trooper nudged her with his blaster in a rough tone. Mavka stayed silent as the only response she gave was that sour look on her face. Preventing her face from meeting with the lights. 

"Should've known. On your way, alien scum." Mavka snarled. Insults and impertinence were a thing in the First Order. There was not much to do about that. The stormtrooper finally disappeared from her view. Mavka quickly equipped her helmet whilst tucking her Lekku into her helmet. 

Turning to every corridor, all she began to do was wander. She knew she had to post at her station. But Baise would've replaced her already. Maybe she lost her position for good this time. 

Her mind ran sour and despondent for a while. Then she remembered her encounter with that extremely unusual situation earlier before. At that point in time maybe there was a trooper slacking off in that shuttle? She probably imagined a girl. But no. She felt terror at the time. It was certainly a girl who then shifted into a stormtrooper body. Walking off nonchalantly before pulling the trigger. 

Mavka was unquestionably dead. Perhaps they pulled the stun mode on. 

She began to hear distant footsteps headed her way, as her attention was pulled by her thoughts. Mavka witnesses a group of stormtroopers coming her way. But her awareness was sharpened on a chromium armored stormtrooper with a black cloth around their shoulder. They were so distinctly different from those plain white troopers. Mavka had never witnessed this particular being before. 

"Move aside." One of the stormtroopers ordered Mavka, pushing their blasted at her. Mavka immediately stepped away from their path. It was just a typical encounter. 

Mavka's mind began to reflect as the open space around her returned; she contemplated hard about that odd individual that issued in the shuttle. Why does someone like that bother hiding in an Imperial Shuttle? Arriving into a First Order fleet? What were they planning? Mavka's mind seemed so wired and inspired after so long. Yet, she had to keep her obstinate self. Not to ever bring awareness to her. Just be a nobody. 

Mavka finally arrived at her quarters. She opened the door but before she could step inside. There was a female Officer that shifted by her side. They just appeared like a ghost. 

"Are you Ein?" Their voice interjected Mavka's movement. Mavka faced the officer. 

"Yes," Mavka replied. 

With their hands behind their back, the officer looked at Mavka with certainty. 

"Lieutenant Baise has sent me to inform you that you are to be transferred to Hangar Six. Weapons and shipment containment." The officer took one look before heading off. Mavka rose her brow in slight confusion. "But it is a stor---" 

"That is all." 

Mavka sighs, pouring her head down as she felt even more displeased. Hopefully, she is assigned to a lesser authority. But it was doubtful. 

A room, her chambers, if you can even call it that. It seemed like it was becoming smaller each time she entered this room. There were a few things she kept in her room. Mavka stared at her thin blanket that resembled paper. Uncomfortable but at this point, useful. 

Mavka crouched down to her bed's height, grabbing the sheets she began to tore tiny markings on the covers as she began to write with her fingers. But this proved to be unhelpful. She wanted to lay her ideas and thoughts onto a surface. Out in front of her that she could see every time. Nothing in her grasp seemed practical, so she had to use her brain at the moment. 

Now she had something intriguing to focus on.


	4. Chapter 4

Hangar Bay Six. It was primarily occupied by stormtroopers. Tons of shipments were to be moved around, weapons to be contained. Every day was getting busier than the other. Mavka entered the hangar, looking around the place as a commanding trooper met with her.

"You the technician?" They said. Mavka took one strong nod.

"Good, we're going to need some assistance on a few damaged fleets here. Follow me." The trooper escorted her as the bay was cluttered with crates and containments. A group of stormtroopers entered the hangar as a shuttle arrived.

It opened to reveal groups of stormtroopers; along with one individual that was positively not part of the First Order. Mavka watched as she sees a man, handled by a trooper. Tugging and pulling him around. He was a captive. He seemed agitated by the way the stormtrooper was handling him. But he paused, looked around in slight concern; utterly dumbfounded. Then, they began to take him away.

The stormtrooper behind her pushed her harshly, enough to bring her attention and focus back to her.

"Hey! Focus, technician! Your task lies here." The trooper waits for her to follow up. As he places her to her post. He lingers for a moment and sighs.

"Lieutenant Baise told me that you are easily distracted. I will keep an eye on you." With them gone. Mavka murmured, mumbling Twi'leki under her breath. Apparently, a commanding stormtrooper has authority over her. Well, it is possible, but she did not like the circumstance.

—————

A couple of hours gone by as Mavka's head and body began to ache. But this was no place to welcome rest.

This amount of work seemed sufficient for her own task. But the problem was, she was heavily watched by the commanding trooper. Every glance she took, every glare she got back. It was starting to irritate her. She could hardly sleep all night. Her mind kept herself awake, talking and chattering like crazy. Such sharp intensity poking at her chest.

But it was a carefree task. It was something she had to deal with on her own. Mavka knew that she couldn't prove that an intruder was here. It was possibly a spy!

Now she was determined on her task.

Taking on an obscure glance at the commanding stormtrooper. He was in a conversation with a certain lieutenant. It didn't matter who, but this was her chance to disappear. At least at this moment. Mavka kept low, hiding behind the crates that covered the view. And slowly crept and jogged out of the Hangar.

Mavka sighed in relief, out of view from that infuriating trooper.

Now her mind runs on. It was going to be very difficult to spot a shapeshifter. But she just had to find something. She begged that luck was on her side.

Through the corridors, Mavka wandered freely. Her mind not concerning about her distant task. She hardly cared about the fact that she has gone missing from the hangar. There was something much more intriguing and important than that. So, she decided to just observe. Keep in the shadows and watch for anything that may glimmer in her dark mind. The fleet was huge, it had many rooms. This spy could be anywhere. Could be just anyone. But this particular being had to have some explicit trait. She could almost feel it during that time.

She kept watch at the movement and pace of each lieutenant, officer, and or stormtrooper. They all had their own individual posture, pace, and body language. All the same.

Mavka paced around the corridors. Different levels and such. But wait, would this shapeshifter already have access and all the potential necessities to navigate and travel around the fleet? Would there be any possible evidence of a spy anymore? Mavka hardly had any clearance to most areas.

She pounded her hand against the wall as her mind went on. Starting to felt less assured of this task.

"—-What? Do you hear that?" The voice of a stormtrooper arises from her hearing range. Distantly chattering as she eavesdrop

"Hear what?" The other stormtrooper replied in question.

"I don't know. —Voices? Muttering?" Mavka set her eyes upon the two stormtroopers in the distance of the corridor.

They proceeded to open a door in which a person fell to their feet. They were alive but they appeared to be troubled. An odd situation indeed.

"What happened?" Said the stormtrooper. Upon closer examination, it would appear that one of the lieutenants had been attacked?

The lieutenant drowsily awakens.

"...I— there was someone here..." The lieutenant patted their body. Standing up abruptly. "Report this to your Captain! There seems to be a conniver aboard the fleet." The lieutenant marched away from them. The troops nodded by their command. Comlinks have transpired.

Mavka gleamed at his notion. Perhaps there was at least something in the dark of her witness. Mavka casually passed by them as she began to search. Hopefully, this intruder was close by if they had to take something from the lieutenant.

Her eyes followed a vague path. Turning at each corner. Then she stopped. She stopped to think about something she hadn't thought about before. What did this spy want? Obviously to spy. Mavka began going into theories in her head. It went haywire as it lead to an insane theory.

It seemed that her mind was going up and down, up and down. Mavka still gradually observed the corridors.

A lone white figure in the corner of the eye, a stormtrooper. She glanced at the movement. Then saw a sudden change in plain slight, quickly shifting to another form. Mavka beamed at this spectacle. They headed to the corner before disappearing. Quickly, she paced herself. Following this certain peculiar motive.

But every turn she made, the faster the figure kept disappearing. Her determination was on fire. So focused, so sharp. Mavka's steps rose into speed second by second. Until—

Oof!

Her feet stopped moving.

Her body shoved by unknown impact as her eyes kept watching into the far distance. Hardly brought to attention to what caused her to stagger. That peculiar figure disappeared as she hastily moved forward once more. She tried to move.

"Excuse me!" There was a stern voice stopping her in her tracks.

"Did you not hear me, technician?!" Mavka slowly turned behind her. She was faced with a tall man, pasty skin, red hair. He was dressed completely differently from the others. Someone whom she had never witnessed before. That long black coat was... looming. His eyes were filled with agitation. Continuing to glare at her.

"Have you no respect for your General?" He exclaimed. General?

Mavka did not speak. She didn't know how to reply.

"I have asked you—-" A sudden pace of movement rushed beside them. The commanding stormtrooper from the hangar had abruptly arrived. He seemed out of breath. The General looked at the trooper with disturbing confusion. 

"Is this individual under your authority, commander?" The General asked. The commanding trooper quickly lifted himself from his disquiet and faced the man with regard.

"Yes, General. Only for now. She is supposed to be posted at her station, but disappeared."

The General rose his brow.

"I see. Who commands you?" He replies.

"Lieutenant Baise, sir."

The General sighs wearily. The look in his eyes appeared to be so restless. Mavka continued to stand idly by as they converse right in front of her. 

"Get your Lieutenant, I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, sir!" The commanding trooper sinks his head into his chest and communications via comlinks. Mavka leisurely moves herself inch by inch away from the General. This particular event seemed notably invasive. To her it was, but to them, it was a necessity. Mavka did not know she had bumped into the General! Her eyes were so glued onto this suspicious individual. She knew it had to be them. She could almost smell it. If only she paid attention to her surroundings. 

The General waited for the commander to send for his Lieutenant. Why did this circumstance matter to him? He was a General, he had better things to worry about. 

"General, Lieutenant Baise has been notified, he will be on his way." 

"Good, we will discuss in this briefing room. Stay and keep watch of this troubled one." With that last sentence, he bitterly looked at Mavka. The General stood tall, ensuring his commander.

As the General walked away for a moment, the commanding stormtrooper approached her. 

"Where were you?! You disappeared from your post and now you got the General involved. This will unquestionably get you removed from the First Order." The commanding stormtrooper was furious, scolding her quietly. Then, he pushed her with his blaster in fit. Mavka did not dare to speak back, she knew she guilty at this point. It was meaningless to speak her mind about suspicious activity.


	5. Chapter 5

In the corridors, we remained. The General showed imminent patience during the few minutes. Mavka slowly felt like she was decaying from the inside. At that longing intensity from inside was breaking apart, aching from her desire to do what she wanted. But she kept forgetting she was working for the First Order.

They appeared to be waiting inside a briefing room. A large room that was so dark, accented by the First Order's liking to something menacing and ominous. 

Mavka pouted as she was leaning against the wall, waiting for Baise. Finally, approaching steps came forward. The door shifted open at the reveal of the old Lieutenant. The determining trouble begins. 

Lieutenant Baise stops in his tracks as a few stormtroopers came by his side. His eyes loosens, the constant irritation melted away from his character. Being faced with the General seemed to have removed his furrowed facade. He stopped.

"--G-General Hux. A delight to see you." Baise's words seem to stutter, but he attempts to keep himself potent and disciplined. Mavka's mind flashed for a moment, the name "General Hux" had entered her mind. She had heard that name before but she sadly had not thought of meeting the commanding officer of the First Order. 

"Spare the pleasantries, Lieutenant." He looms over the Lieutenant, the poor old man tucks in his breath by the encounter. "Your authority seems to be ineffective." 

"-What is it you mean, sir?" Baise questions. General Hux rolls his eyes at his question. Then points absurdly at Mavka. 

"This technician seems to lack discipline. Do you have no control over your workers?" General Hux's tone begins to boil, rise in irritation. Baise's mouth quivers as he scowls at Mavka with disgust. Entirely pestered at this confrontation. He probably detests being faced by the General. Then, Baise purses his lips. 

"She is clearly disturbed, General. Stormtroopers found her suddenly unconscious while working at her post. Now I am told she has wandered off to the corridors." Baise states his information as they both glare at Mavka. Mavka refuses to look back at them and continues to lower her eyes onto the ground. 

The General turns to her. 

"Remove your helmet." He orders. Mavka deliberately raises her head. She does not say anything nor does she concede his order. Yes, she did hear him correctly, but she did not want to comply. Silence was just occupying the room for a while. The General did not have the patience to tolerate this behavior and situation. This was hardly his concern. But Mavka's behavior irritated him. 

General Hux gestures to the stormtroopers, commanding them to do the removing for her. When they approached her, Mavka struggled for a bit, trying to get away from their grasp. They were rough, grabbing her from the arms and immediately removed her helmet. As soon as the pressure off her head was relinquished. Mavka withdrew, pitifully covering her face, stooping her head into the shadows. But the light still caught up with her. The troops took hold of her, forcefully facing her to the General and Lieutenant.

They both looked at her with inadequate astonishment. But that expression disappeared as it was left with revulsion.

"...-An alien?" General Hux spoke with confusion and disgust. Lieutenant blankly stared in disbelief. 

"I-I was unaware of this General," Baise said.  
  


"Clearly." General Hux replied with bitter cynicism. He approached Mavka with regard, glaring at her. "Check if she is registered into our system. She could be a mole for all we know." General Hux ordered the stormtroopers. It took a couple of minutes until one of the stormtroopers found some information. They handed a datapad and promptly showed the General the information. 

"She appears to be registered. Employed into the First Order in 31 ABY. A recruit as a Death Trooper until she was demoted to the role of a technician." The General examines the datapad. He scoffs at what he learns. 

He hands over the datapad back to the trooper. Then approaches Mavka. He took one frown. Mavka couldn't hold the tension of his eyes. Glimpsing at him here and there. Faltering by the close contact. 

"Lieutenant." General Hux says. He turns to the man. 

"Yes, General?" Baise replies.

Suddenly, the General's expression turns grim and vexed.

"I am displeased by your authority. The girl clearly has not been met with the recognition of the General." He states.

"Sir?" Baise blankly says. 

"Do you not understand that I have pressing matters to deal with? This is unacceptable. Truly out of regulation." General Hux gazes at the man. He seems to be sweating profusely. Immense heat seemed to be growing inside his skin, something just seemed so nerve-wracking. The General raises his brow. Then he sighs.

"Lieutenant?" He questions in misfortune. General Hux takes a glance around the room. His vexing concern drops. Now he is utterly irritated. He sighs and begins to equip a blaster from his sidearm. 

So, he shoots. The blast kills Lieutenant Baise. His body falls stiff and heavy along the ground. The result causes Mavka to jolt by the sudden event. General Hux puts back his blaster, an irked expression laid bare on his face.

"Doddering old fool." The General murmured bitterly. "Remove the body this instant." He commanded the stormtroopers. Then he went to face her. Mavka's sour face. She denied making eye contact with him. Now she knew she was next in line. 

"Now to deal with you." He said. "Do you know who I am?" The General questions. His eyes furrow deeply at her. Mavka keeps her eyes away from him, looking away like a stubborn child. Her mouth gradually opens so she may speak.

"...The General," Mavka spoke softly.

"The General?!" He scoffs madly. He could almost laugh at her wretched answer. But he was instead in disbelief of how little knowledge she had of his prestige. Mavka bared silent, she continued to wear that sour expression on her face. This behavior was growing onto him now. A vexed grimace worn on his. Then suddenly, he began to grasp her Lekku. 

Mavka's blank expression quickly vanished as she was howling in pain. It was becoming highly unbearable and so, she raised her head towards him, aggressively headbutting him to his jaw. 

Mavka snarled at his actions. Quickly, the stormtroopers surrounded her - belligerently apprehending her now. 

"You do not touch!" Mavka spat. 

The General's eye now filled with pain and anger. The hue of red spilling out of him. Before he could say anything. The door opened, light pouring into the room. A young lieutenant appeared in the doorway. 

"General Hux. Supreme Leader Snoke requires your presence in the assembly room." The General pauses for a moment, incurring the injury he received. 

"Very well." He replied. The General adjusted his jaw, the fire in his eyes still lingered as he took a glance at Mavka. He was now on his way out. Mavka glared back, the hollowness in her eyes gave no regret or concern. 

"Have her sent to the cells. I'll deal with this later" 


	6. Chapter 6

Her freedom was tight. Completely exposed to everyone. She was being escorted by the stormtroopers to the prison cells. Mavka was unhappy, yet she was entirely at fault for the assault. But you don't pull or touch a Twi'lek's lekku. It was something apart of her, only the humans wouldn't know about that.

The stormtroopers pushed and pulled her in every corridor. Any passing soul would gawk at them, specifically Mavka. After hiding in her mask all this time, it was starting to become annoying for her. Indeed she felt insecure of herself. Hiding and lurking. There were times where she had to reveal herself, yet others never cared about the fact she was an alien. Some would stare, some would chatter and some would ridicule.

"Keep moving." The stormtrooper ordered, they kept shoving her when she didn't meet with their pace.

They entered in an elevator. Only two troopers were handling her, waiting in the lift as it was just pure silence. Mavka bit her lip in the boredom. Eyeballing the structure of the elevator. The two stormtroopers began to converse with each other.

"Hey, did you hear about that Lieutenant who got attacked?"

"Yea. --Did they find the person who did it?"

"No, they're still looking. No one has any sources." Mavka lit up at the conversation. How convenient.

Mavka slowly turned to the stormtroopers. They both looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" Said one of them. Mavka stared at the one on the right. Then she winked. The stormtrooper on the left glanced back at her and back at them. Before anything else could happen, the lift's door opened and it was time to start moving. Mavka gradually moved in front of them.

They entered into a dark corridor where they first met with a couple of technicians along with a Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant faced the stormtroopers and eyed Mavka in a repelling expression.

"What is this?" The Lieutenant said.

"This prisoner is to be transferred to a cell." Said one of the stormtroopers. The Lieutenant paused for a moment before examining their datapad.

"So, what exactly is this... girl being imprisoned for?" Said the Lieutenant, his eyes glued onto the datapad.

"Assaulting General Hux, sir."

The Lieutenant gives one brief chuckle.

"Bastard probably deserved it." He sighed and lifted his head from the datapad. "Right, transfer her to cellblock 2239. We've been receiving many prisoners, more so, resistance scum. Seeing one in a uniform is quite interesting. Especially this kind." The Lieutenant approached Mavka and eyed her for a bit, handing the troopers clearance for the cell's access code.

"On your way, soldiers."After the dismissal, Mavka was escorted deep into the corridors of the prison block. The red light flickering, shimmering over them. A sudden cold air entered through the, doubtful it affected the stormtroopers. They were so lifeless, they were so many of them. How the hell does the First Order employ and conjure so many loyal, inert beings to this empire? Mavka felt that she should be concerned, troubled about her situation. But she didn't care anymore.

The red hue all around them was starting to irritate her vision. The constant lingering of the color. Looming shadows seemed eternal, seemed so suffocating to her. 

It felt like they were walking for a while, not until she was halted.

"Here's your cell." The stormtroopers grasped her wrists and unlocked the cuffs around them. One of them commanded her to go inside as Mavka was purposely acting sluggish and feeble-minded. Mavka faced one of them and attempted to put her hands on one of them in a sort of promiscuous matter.

"Get in!" They forced her in this time, harsh enough that she fell on the ground. Then, they locked the entryway. Now she was left alone. The stone-cold floors she met with were all she had. Mavka had only this time to contemplate now.

\--------------------------------

Mavka laid on a resting surface. Her eyes blank, staring off into the distance. Mavka always bit the skin of her dry lips off. An indecent habit she had ever since she was a child. Large bites that peel off a good amount of skin until it bled. She was tired, but she just couldn't deal with the motive of sleeping. It didn't feel like it was something she needed. All sound around her was just white noise. So quiet, just enough to make her feel unsettled.

A sound occurred.

She witnesses the door unlocking to which a figure entered. Came smiling in, the Lieutenant from before. The one from the entrance. Mavka glances at him in concern. Puzzled by this situation.

His smile was uneasy. Most First Order officers kept that stern and domineering look. But this one was grinning for some other reason.

"Comfortable?" He says.

Mavka slowly rises from her rest, facing the Lieutenant who kept looking at her. With his hands behind his back, he begins to approach her. Mavka recoils, withdraws her body a bit more to the wall.

"Don't worry. I've come to visit." Then he sits beside her. That sudden pressure of his being there was... uncomfortable. Mavka questions herself in her head. Why is he here? What does he have to do with her?

He continued to smirk. Keeping eye contact with her.

"Now, I was curious on your whole... situation. With the General." He scoffs. "You assaulted him?" He chuckled right after. Mavka blankly stared at the floor. He presumes he had an answer. "I would've enjoyed the sight of that." He commented.

"I am Lieutenant Berik. Yet, you can call me San." There was this obvious insidious glow covering up some sort of obscure intention. Mavka then concluded this odd encounter. His hands gradually rose and began to make contact with her Lekku. Suddenly, Mavka immediately moved herself away from him. Her expression was turning hostile.

"What is it?" He said. Then he smacked his lips together. "Ah yes, your...- tails. It's sensitive isn't it?"

"You do not touch me!" Mavka exclaimed.

Berik stands up.

"Relax, there is no need to be... agitated." His posture attempts at being collected. Raising his hands at her as if he is trying to calm an animal. Berik closes in on her, closer and closer. Her temper starts to rise. His hand starts caressing her cheek and finally, Mavka had enough.

She quickly eyed at his blaster that was hanging off his side. Mavka quickly grabbed it and faced the blaster towards him.

Immediately, he withdrew his closure, distancing himself away from her. 

"Now, now. You put that blaster down or it's only gonna make your situation worse." He states.

Mavka did not want to comply with this pathetic human.

"You are the same as many. Disgusting, pitiful." She says in a grouchy tone. Now she approached him. The blaster hitting against his chest.

"Unlock the door." She ordered. The Lieutenant pursed his lips in vexation. Now obeying to her command. With the blaster heavily focused on him. He proceeds to input some code and soon the doors open. Mavka felt relieved. Then she had her back turned onto him. This vulnerability was an opportunity for him.

The Lieutenant is quickly grabbed the blaster in her hands. The sudden struggle struck the trigger, a blast shot erupted. Mavka did not want to fight him and so she ran off as the lieutenant took one blast at her. Thankfully it was missed.

She quickly turned the corner. Running and running through the corridors.

Mavka took glimpses of other prisoners in cells. Not too many seem to be present. But they possibly were already dealt with. She heard distinct chatter from around the corner. A technician was on their way to her. If she could only have that helmet, she can blend in like all the others.

So, she waited until she felt footsteps approach her. The figure was already nearby and she immediately grabbed the technician. Pulling them out of the open. She stomped onto their head, knocking them unconscious. Hastily she removed their helmet and grabbed their clearance card.

No time! No time to remove their body away from the open. The lieutenant will soon catch up. Mavka's heart began to beat rapidly.

Finally, after a long while of rushing through the corridors, trying to memorize the way they entered. She stopped her pace and decompressed herself. Mavka concluded that perhaps The lieutenant might've contacted troops. Also informing the other fellow technicians about her escape. Surely they couldn't tell it was her?

Slowly and smoothly, she entered the entryway where it was occupied by some other technicians. Her desire of leaving was growing profoundly by the minute.

With the clearance cylinder in her hand, she causally prompted the lift to open. Her mind slowly becoming jittery. Just being in this room was hard enough.

Footsteps stopped abruptly.

"Did you see her?!" Suddenly, the lieutenant's voice appears. He is in this very room and yet has not noticed her presence at all. The technicians shake their heads, on the other hand, are confused by his remark.

But finally, finally the elevator has opened. She immediately and casually enters the lift, hurriedly prompting it to close.

The Lieutenant looks from across the room. He now notices her familiar figure.

"Stop her!" He shouts. But the door closes before anyone can intervene. She finally catches her breath, the sharpness inside her that was finally released from her body.


	7. Chapter 7

The lift ascended. And the smell of that wretched area diminished. Mavka was so relieved but she knew she wasn't entirely free. Now all she was, was an escapee.

Mavka had to think deeply about her situation if she was now to be in prison and no longer an employee of the First Order. She sighed.

She should just give up and let herself be taken in, perhaps even executed. Just get it over with. No struggle, no pain. But thinking onto that disgusting human. She did not want to think of his appearance, his name.

Mavka wandered the corridors. She arrived on an unfamiliar level. One she had not ever explored. Mavka muttered under her breath. Now she was lost.

Turning every corner, her curiosity grew sharp. Now, what exactly was she doing?

She caught a couple of stormtroopers that came through her way. They seemed to always be on a mission. Mavka quickly moved from their sights. Then they stopped in their tracks.

"You there! Show us some Identification. There is an ex technician around here that has escaped the prisoner bay." Said one of the stormtroopers. Mavka hesitated for a moment then she realized that her identification card no longer resided with her.

She cursed to herself. Nervously patting herself.

"Do you have your identification or not, tech?" They were beginning to become impatient. Mavka showed them with no answer. Then they raised their blasters at her.

"You're under arrest for refusing to cooperate." Mavka became confused. They were so immediately so confrontational. Mavka's rolled her eyes. She was so done with these troopers. So, Mavka raised her hands and complied for a moment. Then she paused.

"Do you... see that?" Mavka said. The Stormtroopers stopped, confused at her statement.

"See what?" Said one of them. Mavka pointed towards the distant corridor. But they didn't listen.

"Don't listen to her, she's just—"

Mavka stomped her foot to the ground, drawing their attention to her as if she was angered by their disbelief.

"Listen! I see... - it's that spy! Over there!" Mavka yelled. Finally, they turned around where they spotted no one in the far distance. With their heads turned, Mavka removed her helmet and smacked it against the heads. Shoving and pushing them with all her force. Quickly running away.

"Hey! Stop it right there!" Their blasters attempted to hit her but she had already disappeared past a corner.

Running as fast as she could, she didn't want to be caught up with them. Yet she was indeed bare for many to see.

As Mavka was out of breath, she rested against the wall. Then movement occurred in the distance. Mavka hid and watched. There was an Imperial Officer who came in contact with to stormtroopers. They appeared to be a short woman. Mavka was close enough to hear the conversation. 

"You two. Do you know the whereabouts of General Hux? I must speak with him. It is urgent." Said the woman.

One of the stormtrooper spoke."He is currently is in his chambers, Lieutenant."

The woman softly nodded at their answer. "Very well then, could you guide me there?" She said. The two stormtroopers looked at it the other.

"Of course, ma'am. Follow us." And so the stormtroopers and the Imperial and Officer began moving. Perhaps this situation interested Mavka, so she slowly followed them.  
Now that her helmet was no longer with her she had to keep herself close to the shadows perhaps not anyone would recognize her. They surely will look at her funny.

Each time an individual would pass by her she would cover her face, looking at the walls curiously. Most imperial officers were too busy to check their surroundings.

It took a while until the stormtrooper and imperial Officer stopped, finally arriving at their destination. Mavka hid for a moment, observing from afar.

"Thank you." The imperial officer took their sidearm and blasted the two stormtroopers dead.

Mavka suddenly grew in concern.

What?!

What just happened? Mavka had to investigate. Carefully she headed to what appeared to be the General Hux's chambers.

Mavka approached the two dead stormtroopers and grabbed one of their blasters. Slowly and quietly, she approached the doorway, she could hear murmuring.

Mavka carefully watched and listened.

From what she could see is that imperial officer holding the General at gunpoint. A violent confrontation.

"—-What is the meaning of this?!" The voice of that familiar General occurred. Mavka could sense a bit of confusion but a bit of fear in his eyes. Reasons why the Imperial Officer is holding a blaster at him are unknown.

The imperial officer removes their hat and throws it across the room.

"I am a spy for the New Republic. I've come to kill you, General." And so it reveals. This was possibly the hard-to-detect spy that was infiltrating the fleet.

"How did you get past—"

"I have heard of your plans, First Order scum. You will not destroy the New Republic! Now, you're not gonna live to do much of anything anymore." The spy fiercely advanced their blaster high and concentrated.

"You're not getting out of here alive." Said the General. He purses his lip in astringency. Perhaps he is accepting his fate.

"—-I know. This is a suicide mission." Said the spy. General Hux's expression slowly turned into a more uneasy phase.

Footsteps deliberately came toward. Behind them. Mavka came forward with a blaster pointing at the spy.

"Drop it." Said Mavka. With the spy's blaster still pointed at the General, they slowly turned their head at Mavka. They didn't speak, but their expression says it all. They cocked their blaster. One movement from them, something would trigger. 

Blast!

Sparks fly at the impact. The blare of their blasters dart. 

The body of the spy fell cold to the ground. And what was revealed to be was that the spy no longer bared a human form. It appeared itself as a changeling. A hideous one at that. To her surprise, Mavka couldn't believe what she had done. She felt doubtful in her approach. But the General received no injuries. 

Each trigger was pulled almost at the same time. Thankfully, the blast did not shoot the General. Mavka was almost in disbelief at her actions. She had thought she was too late. Slowly, she lowered her blaster. Then massive footsteps entered the room.

"A changeling..." Mavka muttered. 

The room was suddenly filled with stormtroopers, they immediately pointed their weapons at her, and some started to apprehend her. The blaster that she held was instantly dropped onto the ground. Mavka accepted her fate. Even though she was not the perpetrator. 

The General stared at the situation then he returned his passive look.

"Release her." He says.

"Sir?" Said one of the stormtroopers.

"She is no cause to this mess. There was a spy. Thankfully, this girl was here to stop them." General Hux took one uncertain glance at her. Even though he was sure she was going to be taken care of. Mavka did a great cause. Even though she did assault him earlier. 

"But sir, she is one of the escapees from the prisoner bay. Lieuten--"

"I will deal with her, soldier." He glared at the stormtrooper. "Now, escort the girl and I to the briefing room." The General ordered. The stormtrooper quickly adjusted their posture and complied with the General's order. 

"Yes sir!" The stormtrooper began to move forward towards the exit. 

As they left the room. A sudden tall figure came meeting with them. A distinct stormtrooper with chromium armor. It was the familiar individual that Mavka had seen days ago. They stopped in their tracks as they were met with this chromium stormtrooper. 

"Ah, Captain Phasma." The General greeted.

"I have been informed that there had been a perpetrator among your midst. It has been dealt with, yes?" Said the Captain. Mavka stared at the intimidating chromium stormtrooper. They definitely were different, unique from the others. The one that commanded all stormtroopers. General Hux nodded at their declaration.

"Yes. It was a deceptive... thing. A spy from the New Republic." The General then entered the room once again, showing the body of the repulsive spy. Both the General and Captain observed the body as a few stormtroopers prepared the body for waste. Soon, the Captain noticed Mavka's presence closeby. 

"Who is this, General Hux?" Questioned the Captain. They pointed the back of their blaster towards Mavka who ineptly gazed away. General Hux glanced at her, wondering what the Captain was suspecting. He scoffed. Then resumed his latent look. 

"This... girl was the one who eliminated the spy. Somehow she knew." General Hux replied. 

The chromium stormtrooper stared at Mavka for a moment. 

"Is this the one who assaulted you, General?" Asked the Captain. General Hux somewhat snarled at her statement. 

"Yes, you need not remind me, Captain." He rolled his eyes and held sourness in his expression.

"She is also the escapee from the prisoner bay. Lieutenant Berik has reported her disappearance." Said the Captain. They both look at her as she avoids looking at them. General Hux sighs. 

"Tell Lieutenant Berik he does not have to concern himself with her any longer. I will deal with this matter myself." He exits the room and soon leaves the Captain. Mavka follows him as they are escorted by some stormtroopers.

Now her path suddenly changes, unveiling to be more unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

Arriving at their destination. Somehow Mavka's heart began to soar profoundly. A type of anxiety that shouldn't be there. Mavka for the first time in forever felt a sinking feeling inside her body. Expression of tartness still laid bare on her face. Tough as stone on the outside but apprehensive on the inside. 

The door finally shifted open, the stormtroopers behind her shoved her inside as General Hux entered in. His forever formal stance wandered across the room. As he settled in, he gestured to the stormtroopers.

"Leave us." He ordered. The stormtroopers nodded at his command and proceeded to leave the room, perhaps remaining only on the outside of the chamber. The sound of the door shut. Now they were both left alone. 

Mavka didn't move, didn't bother to take one step forward into the room. Her hands were clasped on one of another just in front of her body. It was a distinct difference in the stances that most Imperial officers possessed. She stood like a demure girl. The void of the space atmosphere was the only view to glimpse through. A darkening room, so obscure yet, so imminent. Mavka wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen. A little chatter perhaps? The discussion of her fate? 

General Hux took a glance at the large window, gazing at the galaxy. Then he turned around to see Mavka's stiff stature. He could sense her feeble quality. A type of aura that just reminded him of something from the blurry past. Insecurity and timidness. He walked around a large desk that was between them, gradually making his way towards her. Wandering like a soaring predator. 

He took one glower at her. Her mouth slowly opens, pressure tugging onto her. Mavka wanted to speak.

"You have brought much dispute to the First Order." He pauses. "I am not sure why you haven't been taken care of. And yet..." General Hux stops and notices her apprehension. She was hesitating to vocalize. 

"Speak your mind." He asserted. 

Mavka noiselessly cleared her throat.

"...I... apologize." She properly adjusts her posture and faces him with great poise. "It was... awful ... to _as-assault_ _you_." 

"Speak up, girl. I can hardly hear you." He exclaims. General Hux comes closer to her, perhaps to get a better understanding of her speech. 

"It was wrong to ... hurt you. A General. I was an... idiot." Mavka wasn't entirely good at forming words; words of consideration and respect. Her Galatic Basic was not perfect, so she had hoped it good enough. General Hux looks down at her, a poor, wretched whelp. 

"You see... my Lekku---"Mavka begins to explain. 

"Your what...?" He said in puzzlement. General Hux turns to her, bewildered. 

Mavka poked at her Lekku. "These are hurtful. When touched or... pulled." Mavka continued to explain. General Hux continues to give a distasteful expression.

"I could care less if it hurts you. You do not strike a General!" Suddenly his tone disperses in vexation. He calms down for a moment. Then, he sighs.

"Do you know why you are here...?" General Hux questions. 

Mavka comes with a certain answer. "To... punish me?" Mavka replies. He scoffs.

"Yes, how tempting that would be." He gives himself a sneering smirk. Then returns to a serious expression. "No. You evidently did the First Order a great service. Eliminating a spy." With his formal stance, he saunters around the room in a few steps. 

"Despite the feud you have caused. The laws you have violated. I will offer you an opportunity. A new position." Mavka raises her brow. His statement was getting a bit confusing yet intriguing. But it all could go downfall to an unfortunate role. General Hux stops in his tracks.

"You will become my personal assistant." Mavka's face profoundly changed to a dismayed expression. Her eyes enlarged at his news. She felt ambivalent about the assigned role. 

"Your... as...sistant? Why?" Mavka asked. General Hux gave her a fretful look. Mavka knew she was very incapable of this position. 

"Do not question my authority. I have given you this task. Now, do you accept?" Their eyes barred with each other. Mavka's eyes were black and tart, a glistening void. His were like brilliant; possessed colors of iridescent. Even though it was just one tone, it was difficult to detect a certain hue in his eyes. But she settled with verdure. 

For an overbearing person, he had some flickering debility. But it was musked with disdain. 

"Girl, did you hear me?" Suddenly, his rigid voice snapped her out of her trance. 

"Y-yes." 

"Yes?" He repeated her answer in complexity. 

"Yes. I accept... the position, uh-- General Hux." Mavka submitted her answer. There was visible tension across her face. Now she had to commit to esteem and formality. All of this was so unexpected. She knew she deserved punishment and or death. 

"Very well. You will be given a new uniform. Clearance and identification." General Hux pauses as another thought comes through.

"Before you are dismissed. What are you referred by?" The General questions. Mavka was confused by his inquiry. "Your name." He said clarified in an annoyed tone. 

"It is Mavka. Mavka Ein." She addressed. It would appear that General Hux was registering her name in a datapad that was on the desk. 

"You will be addressed as Ein." 

Mavka nodded. 

"You are dismissed." 

Mavka watched him pass by her as he headed for the exit, she turned to see the door where a sudden figure stood by the entrance. A young, pale woman. She looked younger than Mavka but likely possessed more experience than Mavka. Her expression has many other Imperial officers; was solemn, reserved, and emotionless. 

She looked at Mavka with a bit of puzzlement, nevertheless, she retained her behavior and faced her. 

"Are you..." She looked at a datapad she held in her arms. "E...Ein?" The woman took another squint at the datapad, making sure she is reading that correctly. Mavka gave a dubious expression, mostly obscured by this girl's presence. 

"Yes..." Mavka replied.

Then the girl straighten her posture in response. "Good. I am Lieutenant Sytnnix, I will be advising you with your given position. Follow me" The girl then leads the way. Soon they began walking through the corridors. 

Mavka watched the young girl's demeanor. She was young but so filled with etiquette. Determination was written all over her. Mavka was much like her before. Always to be stiff, then over the years, she defrosted from all that glacier. The girl studied Mavka. Perhaps a sight like her was something she hadn't seen in a while. Humans mostly occupied the First Order. So it was no surprise she found Mavka's presence unusual. 

"You were once recruited as a Death Trooper; DT - 1248, is this correct?" Questioned Sytnnix. Mavka pondered.

"Yes, it is..." 

Lieutenant Sytnnix made a "hmph" sound. Releasing sharp air from her nostrils. "It also states here that you were demoted for assaulting many of your fellow troops. Injuring others." Mavka furrowed her brows. Being reminded of that matter was a stab to the heart. Clenching her fists, she sighs heavily to release tension in her throat.

Sytnnix glared at her. Already she can sense strain in her. 

"If you were to know... my part. Being me. You are but a human, so you do not understand my anger to others." Said Mavka, bitterly. But Sytnnix was unamused at her reason.

"I don't find it an excuse to assault others because of your unrelenting temper," Said Sytnnix. She then glanced at Mavka's pitiful yet saddening expression.

"You see... Ein. I am young but strict. I was recruited in the First Order military. Then, I was often teased for my age and gender. No matter how angry I got. I always controlled my temper." Mavka listened to her words of endeavoring ease. "You should never care so deeply about the words of others, no matter how angry it made you. They want you to be. That is how they feel more powerful." 

Mavka had never been in a conversation of ease and support. Sytnnix cleared her throat, resuming her formal stance. 

"That is all. We must get on our way." So, Mavka followed the young Lieutenant deep into the corridors. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Mav - ka - E - In_

* * *

This all felt like an improvement. Something like no other. Something unexpected and new. But, Mavka didn't want it.

Lieutenant Sytnnix and Mavka were waiting in a lift. The elevator door opened from behind them, and there came a group of stormtroopers. Their presence was overwhelming. But nothing was sure to happen.

Finally, the doors in front of them shifted open. And they appeared to be in a large room with many workers, technicians, and Imperial officers. Many of the employees were on these desks. A dozen of working bees.

The two stepped out as they kept moving forward. Mavka could sense an approaching figure closing in on them. A tall, scrawny man wearing a white uniform.

"Stop." He said. Commanding them to halt their movement.

Stynnix turned her head at the man. Slightly confused.

"Lieutenant Stynnix." He greeted. Then he glanced at Mavka.

"Colonel Garmuth." Said Stynnix. A Colonel? Guess that explains why he appeared to be distinctive-looking.

"What is the meaning of this?" Questioned Stynnix. She seemed quite annoyed.

The man straighten his stance. Hands behind the back. "Security has increased. Ever since one of our own turned against us, it is my duty to monitor every rank that comes through.- Who are you escorting?" Stynnix cleared her throat.

"This is Assistant Ein." The Colonel gave a bewilderment look.

"Assistant? Of whom? I am unaware of this rank."

"She is the assistant of General Hux, sir. I am merely advising her." The Colonel continued to give a perplexed look. He takes a few glances at Mavka. Yet, he is not convinced.

"Let me see that." The Colonel orders the young Lieutenant to hand over her datapad. Stynnix rolls her eyes. But she complies anyway. Giving the Colonel the datapad, he studies it for a while. As he keeps his eyes on the datapad... "I find it hard to believe that the General would consider this troubled _alien_ to be his peculiar assistant."

As he scrolls through the datapad, his eyes are fixated on what he sees.

"An ex-Death Trooper, relegated for assaulting their counterparts." He jeers. His expression was beginning to pester Mavka. Small chuckles here and there.

"Tell me you are tooling with me." Says the Colonel. But the young lieutenant kept a still face. Stynnix seemed like she wanted to agree with him. Nevertheless, she didn't heed to his disbelief.

"With all due respect, sir, if you have not been acknowledged. Ein...- saved the General from a spy." Said Stynnix. Mavka throughout this conversation just stood still and kept quiet. Feeling mixed emotions from this discussion regarding her position and appearance. With Stynnix's statement, the Colonel quieted down, then glanced at Mavka, then back at the Lieutenant.

"Very well, on your way then, I'll see to this with the General himself." Finally, the Colonel gave his last words and dismissed the two. Lieutenant Stynnix nodded at his command and finally, they moved once again. Mavka looked left and right, as they passed through a large room with many operators on individual desks; they all took sharp glimpses at her.

Mavka felt deeply insecure, the knife of diffidence stabbing through her flesh of emotions.

She turned to Stynnix. "Lieutenant Stynnix. Where do we go?" She asked.

"The Regimentals. You will be given an entirely new uniform to designate your duty. A few inquiries and then I will advise with a few essential items." Stynnix replied. Mavka looked at her with a blank stare. A whole chunk load she had to register into her mind.

Then, they proceeded on their way to the dry cleaners, or wherever the uniforms are usually kept.

Footsteps of man parade on the polished, mottled floors. His white uniform, high-security access keys plastered across his chest with a quick-draw shoulder holster. He marched his way towards where was told the whereabouts of the General would take place. His face was tense; pulled on the strings of enormity.

A door in front of him revealed itself open, he slowly walked into a room that is believed to be the conference room. It was indeed occupied; a meeting in progress. His presence wasn't entirely an interference to this meeting. The room was large and wide. Dark as well. At the end of that conference table was the infamous Kylo Ren. Colonel Garmuth took an uneasy glance at the sith.

He patiently waited for the meeting to finish.

Finally, the established members in the conference room moved. They appeared to be leaving their seats.

Colonel Garmuth composed his posture and caught the General at the right step.

"General Hux, sir, If I may have a word." The General lowered at the Colonel; immediately you can see nuisance in his eyes.

"Very well. Make it quick, Colonel."

"I have come in contact with Lieutenant Stynnix. She was accompanying an alien who is apparently your assistant? I needed to hear if that had been confirmed by you, sir." General Hux paused at his observation.

"Yes, it is positively been confirmed by me, Colonel. I don't see why you have come all this way to validate this information." General Hux then proceeded to exit the conference room; slightly uninterested in this conversation. Colonel Garmuth soon followed him as he was intrigued to speak his mind.

"If I may, provide you with the knowledge I know of _her_ kind..." General Hux kept quiet as Colonel Garmuth followed him intently.

"Spare me the facts, I do not need a history lesson." The General replied ignorantly.

"You're not keeping the alien girl simply for..." The Colonel cleared his throat and came closer to the General's hearing proximity.

" _Enjoyment_...?

Then, General Hux turned at the Colonel with unnerving, profound eyes.

"What?" General Hux glared, his expression beyond piqued. "Remove that putrid thought out of your head now, Colonel. This discussion has ended." The General didn't want to make any more contact with the Colonel, now that he has heard his remark.

Mavka and Lieutenant Stynnix shortly arrived at the dressing area where there were many operated steam iron working on some uniforms.

Stynnix waited outside a dressing room where Mavka was occupied with changing her clothes. Mavka was finally done with the task and slowly exited out the rooms where she met with Stynnix who held a datapad in her arms. Then she looked at Mavka. Mavka's uniform was just like any other Imperial Officer's attire. High-collared tunic and knee-high boots. Her uniform was pure black, but it didn't have the flared hipped breeches; it existed but it wasn't overly exaggerated.

"Well, now that you are properly dressed for your ranking. I will provide you with some essentials." They walked over to a table where there were items placed neatly on the surface.

"These are yours; access cylinders and a ranking insignia." Mavka gently grabbed a cylinder, she examined it with scintillating eyes. Being given this administration made the strain in her body stiffen. Perhaps in all her miserable working days; she was thankful for this outcoming. A sudden rush of confidence zoomed past her. Stynnix watched Mavka's gesture.

"As you have gathered your things... There is an important event later." Mavka, as she equipped her essentials took a glance at the Lieutenant.

"The Hosnian Cataclysm. You will have to join the rest of the Imperial ranks." Said the Lieutenant. The Hosnian Cataclysm? Mavka was familiar with the Hosnian system. It was the capital of the New Republic. She hardly familiarize herself with the New Republic.

"...The Hos...nian... Cat-taclysm...?" Mavka attempted to repeat.

"The Destruction of the Hosnian Prime. It will take place in the Starkiller Base where you shall join the General and others." Stynnix took a glance at her datapad then back at Mavka who seemingly held an agitating look. Mavka contemplated for a moment.

"Where will you be...?" Mavka asked.

"Here, on the Finalizer. I have many other matters to attend to. I won't be there alongside you." Replied Stynnix. "That is all." Then the Lieutenant took notice of her uneasy expression.

"There is no need to feel fraught. It is an important foundation for the First Order." The Lieutenant sighed. "I shall be on my way then. You are to meet with General Hux on the Starkiller Base." Stynnix held her datapad close to her and headed out for the exit.

"-Where...?" Mavka asked but the Lieutenant had already left before her words were heard. Mavka adjusted her tight uniform and began to leave the premises.


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
Mavka kept her stance brittle, like the others. There was hardly anyone like her; a blue creature with flesh appendages protruding from her skull. So out of place, so unusual. She was entering a place of great importance. Mavka was told that General Hux was currently present in the Star Destroyer Bridge. That was a place where they mostly could see everything. Where it was considered as the head of the ship.

Mavka passed through a couple of guarding stormtroopers, passing Imperial officers with confusion in their sights but Mavka kept her cool.

Before heading into the entrance of the bridge. She was halted by some guarding stormtroopers.

"This section is authorized for personnel only."

"I am... authorized. I am the General's assistant." Mavka said. Both of the stormtroopers looked at each other.

"I don't believe we've been informed by t—-" The stormtrooper stopped their words. They raised their heads above Mavka, and slowly stepped back.

"General Hux, sir." They greeted. Mavka rose her brow but turned behind her to see the young General behind her. Hux glanced at Mavka.

"Is there a problem, soldiers?" Questioned Hux. He stood tall, as always, kept his arms behind his back.

"We just have been informed that this..." One of the stormtroopers pointed the back of their blasters towards Mavka. "...says that they are your assistant?"

"Clearly you have not been informed. She obeys under me. Let this not happen again." He sighs heavily and takes a glimpse of Mavka. "Yes sir!" They replied.

Finally, the door in front of them opened. The stormtroopers moved aside and let them in.

The bridge, the head of the fleet. It was large and yet so dark. The light providing the room seemed ineffective. Mavka followed the General. And finally, she was in total view of everyone on the bridge. The starship crews that worked below them, looked at the passing girl with blue skin. Never have they seen a sight such as this. The General ignored all the obvious stares and continued down the bridge.

He met with one of the imperial officers; a man with a piercing glimpse.

"Captain, are we ready with the Starkiller?"

"Yes, it is fully operational. It will require some time to start up."

"Get it done, Captain. I have received confirmation from Supreme Leader Snoke himself. The New Republic will need to be destroyed once and for all."

The Captain faltered for a moment. But they cleared their stress levels momentarily.

"Yes, General. The Starkiller is ready."

"Good. We shall prepare the decimation on the Starkiller Base." Said General Hux.

Suddenly, General Hux turns to Mavka who had been standing idly by. He had almost forgotten her unusual appearance.

"...You're still here are you?" He said. Mavka looked down in sourness."What are you addressed by, again?" He added.

"Ein, sir..."

"Right. I will need you to acquire a transportation vessel. We will board the Starkiller base." General Hux asserted.

"Yes, sir!" Confidently said Mavka.

Mavka nodded and proceeded to heed his command. Quickly she exited the bridge area. And to her relief. No more stone-cold stares from others. It was like holding her breath the entire time. At that point, she felt pressured yet intrigued to do her duty. She didn't want to disappoint the General.

Mavka's destination point was the hangar bay. Where most of the First Order's fleet reside. Obviously.

Finally, Mavka had arrived at the hangar. Whereas usual, many occupants seized the place. It was running busy. Mavka was busy looking around the place as an individual approached her. An imperial officer along with some stormtroopers.

"May I help you?" He said. Yet it wasn't in a welcoming tone.

"General Hux is needing a... transport craft for the ... Starkiller Base." Yes, that's it! Mavka declared her initial intention. The imperial officer rose a brow, yet his face was still so expressionless.

"Is that so...?" He looks at Mavka. "Your uniform is nothing like I've seen."

"Yes... I am General Hux's assistant. He needs a craft. His orders." Mavka replied.

Suddenly the Imperial officer gradually walks around her. Mavka doesn't respond much to it, she knows they're testing her. Perhaps it was a suspicious request.

"General Hux assures you to be his assistant?" Questions the Imperial Officer.

Mavka heavily sighs to which the Imperial Officer notices greatly.

"Pardon me?" He says. "Your attitude is much like an irritable adolescence." The Imperial officer continues. Mavka brushes off her bitter expression and returns to a more serene state.

"If you would... sir. Provide the General a craft." Mavka addresses once more. Then she added a sardonic smile. As the Imperial Officer was about to say something. Close footsteps approached them.

General Hux himself arrives at the hangar. The Imperial Officer stops his words and slowly gazes at General Hux.

"Ein, have you acquired a vessel?" Says Hux to Mavka. She slowly turns to his way.

"I am. Yet, he does not wish to—-"

"General Hux, sir. This... girl." The Imperial Officer gives a stinging stare at Mavka. "Is she your assistant...?" He appended.

General Hux sighs.

"Indeed she is. You are to comply to my assistant as she is under my orders."

"Her behavior is utterly disgraceful. I do not find that she is fitting in your command." General Hux then begins to sigh heavily in impatience.

"I will deal with the matter. You are to prepare a ship. The Starkiller base is where I need to be."

"Yes. General." The Imperial Officer orders the stormtroopers to prepare a vessel.

Finally, their presence is rid of. General Hux's expression appears to be vexed. Then he takes a piercing look at Mavka.

"You could not complete this one task, could you?" Hux said in an annoyed tone. Mavka sents him a dull look. 

"You are beyond incompetent." He adds. Then he leaves to a prepared vessel in front of them. If only she could speak of the reasons. But she doubted that he would even care. As her duty, she followed the General into the vessel.

Now her body felt stimulated with piercing sparks. The type of feeling in your flesh that paralyzes you into a thick fever chill. 

They wait in a dark vessel to which it shall transport them onto the famous Starkiller base. The home of the First Order. 


End file.
